In one type of known stabilized earth structure, the earth is stabilized by a plurality of elongate stabilizing elements extending rearwardly from a facing into an earth mass.
In such stabilized earth structures, the earth is stabilized throughout the mass by frictional engagement with the stabilizing elements which may be in the form of strips. Commonly, the facing of the stabilized earth structure consists of concrete panels which are anchored to the forward ends of the strips.
Known anchoring systems comprise protrusions in the form of hooks or the like which are attached to the rear part of the concrete panels and to which the strips are tied or wrapped around. Some known systems provide for the protrusion to be cast directly into the panels during the prefabrication stage. A known type of protrusion is made of a bent steel wire having an omega-like shape.
Known anchoring systems can be difficult to put in place during the prefabrication of the concrete panels. Moreover, when made of steel wire, they are subject to oxidation, especially because of the humidity of the earth that contacts the anchoring systems when the stabilized earth structure is in place.